


𝑪𝒐𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒆

by cabylemonade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabylemonade/pseuds/cabylemonade
Summary: Daishou Suguru est en deuxième année dans une des facs les plus réputées de Tokyo et, tout les jours, avant d'aller en cours, il se rend dans le même café où il croise toujours ce même regard narquois.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	𝑪𝒐𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un One-Shot KuroShou chill sans prise de tête ✌
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Furudate mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Tous les jours, Daishou Suguru, en première année à l'Université de Tokyo, se rendait dans le même café. Il prenait toujours la même chose : café au lait, deux sucres et s'asseyait sur la banquette du fond pour observer une personne en particulier.

Ce matin encore ne fut pas une exception. Sauf que ce matin-là il ne croisa pas ce regard doré remplis de malice. Cet homme qu'il voyait tous les jours au bar avec un chocolat chaud, n'était pas là. Daishou commanda alors rapidement son café et sortit de la petite boutique, son moral étant descendu au plus bas. En effet, celui à le teinture verdâtre était tombé amoureux de cet inconnu en début d'année, depuis lors il se rendait dans ce café tous les matins. Parfois il y voyait son inconnu, toujours les cheveux en batailles comme s'il venait de se lever et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de les coiffer un tant soit peu. Mais parfois il ne le croisait pas, tout comme ce matin.

Daishou traînait les pieds jusqu'à l'Université la plus réputé du Japon, dans laquelle il étudiait les sciences économies et sociales, un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça et qu'il avait choisis par défaut, n'ayant pas été pris dans l'Université où il aurait voulu aller, et où il aurait continué le volleyball, sa plus grande passion après emmerder le monde.

Il entra dans le grand bâtiment moderne et symétrique et s'assit dans le fond du grand amphithéâtre, où avait lieu le premier cours de sa longue journée de cours inintéressants.

***

Encore une journée éprouvante de passée, Daishou rentra chez lui par le métro. Il avait pensé à son inconnu toute la journée et Mika n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer son manque d'attention. Mika Yamaka était la meilleure amie du vert depuis la fin du lycée et ils étaient tout deux désormais à la même université et partageaient même certains de leurs cours. Elle était très intelligente et sûre d'elle, tout comme Daishou.  
Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais parlé de son coup de foudre pour un inconnu, en vérité il en avait un peu honte. Sérieusement ? Qui tomberait amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé, préférant l'observer d'un coin de la salle en se cachant parmi quelques livres pendant qu'il faisait semblant d'étudier. Dans ces moments là il faisait de son mieux pour rester discret, ce qui avait, heureusement pour lui, l'air de marcher plutôt bien. 

Au cours de la soirée, où la fille l'avait invité chez elle, il lui avait enfin parlé de ce lourd secret, à contre-coeur. Sa meilleure amie avait été très heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Le vert avait ajouté, en détournant le regard, qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé et qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, Mika l'avait alors encouragé à aller lui parler la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, Daishou n'avait rien répondu, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? C'est vrai que l'ancien volleyeur avait un caractère plutôt spécial qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, et c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Mais il choisis tout de même de prendre ça comme un défi qu'il devait relever, et qu'il allait relever.

Il rentra finalement chez lui vers vingt-trois heure et réfléchit toute la nuit, passant et repassant tous les regards qu'ils avaient pu se jetter. Bizarrement, et pour la première fois, il ne souhaitait pas croiser ce regard mort-doré le matin suivant. 

***

Lorsque le jour arriva, Daishou n'avait toujours pas fermé l'oeil, étant trop occupé à penser beaucoup trop et à se jouer des centaines de scénarios différents, les meilleurs étant ceux dans lesquels l'inconnu ne pointait pas le bout de son nez pour boire son chocolat chaud sopoudré de cannelle habituel. Une grande partie de lui-même ne désirait pas rencontrer ce grand homme, malgré ce qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant presque un an. Il ne voulait pas, mais avait trop de fierté pour renoncer à ce stupide défi qu'il s'était lancé lui-même, suite à sa longue conversation avec son auto-proclamée meilleure amie.

Mais le destin en décida autrement, et ce matin-là, lorsqu'il se rendit au café, toujours remplis d'appréhension, il commanda son café habituel et jeta un oeil au bar. L'inconnu était là. Assis d'une manière très décontracté un chocolat chaud dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre. Il semblait scroller une page sans fin sur son appareil et ne levait les yeux que pour répondre vaguement au barman qu'il semblait connaître. 

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il était là et avait désormais les yeux fixés sur le vert, et le dévisageait de son regard perçant depuis que ce dernier avait passé sa commande. Le grand brun finit par se lever et prit une chaise qu'il plaça de manière à ce qu'il se trouve juste devant Daishou qui tentait en vain de l'ignorer, en recopiant un cours inintéressant sur l'économie de la Suède, pays qu'il ne savait même pas situer sur une carte du monde et dont il se fichait totalement. 

\- Salut. commença l'inconnu tout en continuant de le fixer. 

\- Bonjour. 

\- Je te voit depuis quelques mois me lorgner depuis cette banquette. T'es pas discret tu le sais ça ?

Daishou prit une teinte rouge en fixant son regard sur sa feuille qui était soudainement devenue très intéressante. Il finit tout de même par répondre en reprenant sa poker-face habituelle :

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. Tu permet que je recopie mon cours passionnant ? 

Le noiraud ne l'écoutait pas et se permit une remarque, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tes cheveux ont vraiment une couleur de merde, c'est naturel ?

\- On en parle des tient ? On dirait que tu viens de sortir de ton lit et que t'as eu la flemme de les coiffer, sérieux.

Le plus grand faillit cracher sa gorgée de chocolat en s'esclaffant telle une hyène.

\- Et c'est quoi ce rire ? ajouta le vert avec un sourire un coin et un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Mon rire est très mélodieux je te ferais remarquer. Répondit avec fierté le noiraud. 

\- Hm, si tu le dit. Je trouve que ça ressemble à une otarie qui s'étouffe mais c'est comme tu veux. Rétorqua le vert.

\- Une otarie ?! Soffusqua-t-il.

Daishou acquiesça silencieusement en rangeant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sortit dans son sac à dos.

\- Bon, t'as finit de draguer Kuroo ?

Un blond décoloré avait fait irruption derrière le brun, Daishou ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, trop occupé à lancer des piques à son crush, à qui il parlait pour la première fois.

\- Pff, je drague pas ! Rétorqua le-dit Kuroo, qui avait légèrement rougis à sa remarque.

\- Excuse cet abruti, il dit tout le temps des conneries. Reprit le petit blond à l'adresse de l'étudiant, avec un regard blasé. Kuroo, on doit y aller, on va être en retard si tu continue.

\- Personne ne t'as demandé de m'attendre mon cher Kenma. 

\- Bon grouille du con.

\- Que de violence... ajouta Daishou avec un sourire mesquin.

\- On t'as rien demandé monsieur cheveux verts. Envoya Kuroo.

\- Kuroo, c'est ça ? Ce fût un plaisir - notez l'ironie - de faire ta connaissance, mais je dois y aller moi aussi. Reprit le vert en se levant et en attrapant son café.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, Daishou Suguru. 

\- Comment tu-

\- Sur ta feuille, ton nom été écrit. Lança Kuroo avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ah.

C'est ainsi que les deux se quittèrent, Daishou se rendant à l'université où Mika devait déjà l'attendre depuis un moment, et Kuroo et Kenma dans la direction opposée. 

Quelques mois passèrent sans nouvelles du grand brun. Et si il l'avait trouve bizarre et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se rendre au café ? C'est vrai que Daishou devait vraiment passer pour un stalkeur. C'était donc la réponse la plus plausible aux actes de Kuroo. Il n'était plus venu depuis la première fois ou ils s'étaient parlés, le vert avait déprimé dans son coin pendant des jours, mais avait finis par se faire à l'idée que son crush ne viendrait plus.  
Mais un jour d'Octobre, Daishou revit enfin le brun au café et alla directement s'asseoir au bar à côté de lui et commença la conversation, laissant en plan sa meilleure amie qui l'accompagnait. 

\- Salut Kuroo, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu cette coupe de merde.

\- Hey, toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois... répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ici ? Questionna le vert en commanda un café. 

\- Bah, c'est un café, je viens prendre quelque chose à boire, t'es con ou quoi ?

\- Il croyait que tu l'évitait. Lança Mika en s'asseyant à côté de l'ancienne volleyeur. 

\- Qu'est-ce-

\- Alors comme ça je te manque ? C'est mignon. 

Kuroo reprit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de rajouter en jetant un regard en coin à Daishou, qui mitraillait toujours la jeune femme de ses yeux verts. 

\- Plus sérieusement, Daishou, tu connais les examens? Mon bro m'a forcé à travailler avec lui, vu que son copain a pas le temps de l'aider avec ses propres exams de fin de lycée. 

\- Oh. 

\- Eh ouais. 

Mika décida qu'il était temps pour un changement de ces changements de sujet dont elle avait le secret, et lança donc au brun :

\- Au fait, Kuroo, tu fait quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis dans une fac de sport, c'est pas si loin d'ici d'ailleurs, vous devriez passer voir un de nos match d'entraînement.

\- Tu fait quoi comme sport ?

\- Du volley, j'en fait depuis l'école primaire avec mon meilleur ami, Kenma, d'ailleurs tu l'as déjà rencontré, c'est le blond décoloré qui était avec moi la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !

\- J'ai aussi fait du volley au lycée. 

\- Quel lycée ? 

\- Nohebi.

\- Moi j'ai été à Nekoma ! 

\- Oh j'ai entendu qu'ils étaient plutôt bons. Ajouta Mika.

\- On était parmis les meilleurs du département !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures, Mika avait de s'éclipser discrètement, les laissant seuls. Ils finirent par s'échanger leurs numéros et promirent de se revoir bientôt, une fois leurs examens terminés. 

Leurs conversations se limitaient à se critiquer mutuellement, parler de volleyball, et de critiquer les autres clients ensemble.  
Daishou se sourit à lui-même en sortant du café et en faisant signe à Kuroo qui partait dans la direction inverse à la sienne. Oui, Kuroo était un connard mais c'était aussi un type bien. Ce n'était plus en inconnu à présent, c'était Kuroo Teturo. 

***

Depuis cette fois, les deux s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, s'organisant des sorties en groupe ou parfois seulement à deux. Daishou avait appris à le connaître lui et ses amis, il avait rencontré son "bro", Bokuto Kotaro, qui était à la même fac de sport que Kuroo, et son petit-ami, Akaashi Keiji qui était en dernière année au lycée Fukurodani où il pratiquait aussi le volleyball étant lui-même le capitaine de l'équipe, ayant succédé à l'ancien Ace, Bokuto.

Cette fois, Daishou avait invité Kuroo à aller voir ce film dont il parlait sans arrêt, c'était un de ces juste à gros budget sur un super héros qui sauvait une fois de plus New York d'une menace alienne, le brun était friand de ces films d'action, Daishou était branché horreur.  
Le vert avait décidé de se confesser au plus grand à la fin du film. Sa meilleure amie avait trouvé ça une bonne idée, et l'avait encouragé comme à son habitude, mais Daishou deumerait stressé. Et si Kuroo n'acceptait pas ses sentiments ? Et si il le trouvait dégoûtant ? C'est vrai, il ne savait même pas si il était gay. Et si il ne voulait plus lui parler après cette révélation ? Le vert ne pourrait pas le supporter, il était déjà déprimé à l'extrême quand il ne lavait plus vu pendant ces quelques mois pendant lesquels il révisait pour ses examens. Comment ferait-il si il ne revoyait plus jamais ? Il était devenu dépendant de lui, de leurs rendez-vous quotidien dans ce bar qui se trouvait à mi-chemin de leurs universités respectives, de sa voix rauque mais pas déraillée, de ses yeux dorés et de ses cheveux de jais toujours en bataille.

C'était le moment, Daishou venait d'apercevoir la tignasse du brun qui s'approchait de lui avec son sourire habituel. Le vert cru halluciner, mais Kuroo avait bel et bien essayer, je dis bien essayer, de se coiffer. Il était beau comme ça, on voyait mieux tous les traits de son visage qui paraissait parfait aux yeux du plus petit. 

\- Hey Daishou, comment ça vas depuis la dernière fois ? 

\- Ça vas bien, on rentre ? Le film va bientôt commencer. Se dépêcha d'annoncer le décoloré pour fuir son coeur qui commençait à battre un peu trop fort à son goût. 

Kuroo acquiesça, non sans un regard suspicieux face au comportement étrange de son ami, et ils entrèrent tout deux dans le cinéma et s'installèrent côte à côte dans la pièce sombre, en pleins milieu du dernier rang pour avoir la meilleure vue sur l'écran géant, sur lequel les publicités en tout genres ne tardèrent à faire leur apparition.

Durant le film, Kuroo n'avait pas arrêté de s'exclamer dès qu'une péripétie se produisait, imitant trait pour trait l'enfant qui se trouvait deux sièges devant eux. Sauf que lui n'avait pas six ans, mais dix-neuf. Le vert, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le film, tout en jetant quelques regards qu'il pensait discrects à un Kuroo qui feignait de rien voir. 

Deux heures plus tard, le film se termina, le grand brun se leva en premier en s'étirant. Daishou s'empara du paquet de pop-corn qu'ils avaient fini dès que les pubs s'étaient terminées. 

\- T'as trouvé ça comment ? Commença Kuroo, tandis qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment.

\- Bof, le doublage était vraiment pas terrible.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé ça cool, t'as pas de goûts Daishou, c'est pas grave. Lança le brun en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes du plus petit, qui ne releva pas cette mimique infantine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter en jetant le paquet vide dans la première poubelle devant laquelle ils passèrent:

\- Ça te dit si on va manger un bout avant de partir ?

\- Toujours partant pour la bouffe. S'exclama Kuroo avec de nouveau un rire proche de celui d'un animal (une hyène peut-être ?).

\- On a qu'à aller au café, c'est pas si loin.

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la petite boutique, le silence était inhabituel, pesant. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le café en question, celui dans lequel ils se rendaient ensemble quasiment tous les jours, depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.  
Ils s'assirent sur leur banquette habituelle, toujours dans un silence mortuaire. Kuroo prit soudainement une grande inspiration et se lança en regardant son ami dans les yeux:

\- Daishou, il faut que tu sache quelque chose d'important. 

Ce dernier l'encourageant du regard.

\- Voilà, je suis gay.

Les mots sortirent tous seuls et Daishou rétorqua:

\- C'était ça ce truc super important que tu avais à me dire ? Que t'es gay ?

\- Ouais. Répondit-il en détournant le regard. Et aussi, y a... y a un gars qui me plaît. Mais je sais pas si il est... tu vois, si il est branché mec ou pas.

Daishou essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception grandissante. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec lui et Kuroo venait juste de balayer cette idée en lui annonçant qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Bien sûr qu'il s'était douté qu'il ne lui retournerait pas ses sentiments, mais ça faisait quand même mal de se prendre la réalité en pleine face.

\- Je le connais depuis un bout de temps déjà, on s'est rencontrés il y a quelques mois déjà. On a fait plusieurs sorties ensemble, que ça soit nous deux ou aussi avec mes potes, mais je pense pas qu'il ai pris ça comme des dates, mais moi je pense-

\- C'est qui ? Lâcha finalement le vert, en interrompant l'autre. 

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux avec son éternel sourire en coin.

\- C'est toi, Daishou.

Ce dernier repassait ces trois mots en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise réellement leur sens, mis côte à côte.

\- Hein ? Fût la seule chose qu'il pu sortir qui ai un tant soit peu de sens.

\- 'Tain, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te le dire. Je lui avais dit, mais ce con m'a persuadé que c'était mieux que de rien faire du tout-

\- Moi aussi. Chuchota Daishou.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai joué le stalkeur pendant plusieurs mois pour quoi ? Tu me plaît Kuroo, et ce depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu franchir la porte de ce foutu café. J'aime ta façon de parler, j'aime tes yeux, tes cheveux pourris, ta façon d'être' je t'aime toi Kuroo. Se lâcha t-il finalement, déversant tout les sentiments qu'il lui avait caché depuis si longtemps. 

\- Oh.

***

Tous les jours, Daishou Suguru, en première année à l'Université de Tokyo, se rendait dans le même café. Il prenait toujours la même chose : café au lait, deux sucres et s'asseyait sur la banquette du fond aux côtés d'une personne en particulier. 

***


End file.
